With the introduction of microprocessors with multiple computing cores (multi-core), manufacturers are presented with a challenge of being able to fully test every core in a multi-core microprocessor. Existing test programs that were designed for a single-core microprocessor may not work when there are multiple cores connected to the same bus. Developing completely new test programs requires much time and resources.